Sekiryuutei Destructor
by Gadox543
Summary: El destino muchas veces es increíble para muchas personas, mas si esta ligado a una voluntad y un legado, Hyoudou Issei entenderá esto y mas cuando ciertas circunstancias lo lleven a descubrir quien es en realidad y con el titulo que el dragón sellado le da podrá traer la verdadera paz al mundo.


**High School DXD: Sekiryuutei Destructor**

* * *

 **PROLOGO**

* * *

El mundo como lo conocemos ha escondido muchos secretos desde la antigüedad, los cuales a seres como humanos se les han ocultado

Los seres sobrenaturales que se plasma en historias, leyenda y mitos existen y han habitado la tierra siempre

Entre estos seres podríamos distinguir 3 que son los más distinguidos y conocidos por los humanos, Ángeles, Ángeles caídos y Demonios, en las distintas mitologías se hablan de estos seres, como un mito, pero la realidad como ya se ha mencionado es otra

Entre estas tres razas siempre ha habido conflictos debido a que los demonios en especial el rey de estos que en la biblia se le conoce como Lucifer envidiaban al ser que los creo, es decir Elohim el dios que se menciona en la biblia, pero más que envidia se podría decir que Lucifer no estaba de acuerdo con los ideales que Elohim planteaba, por el lado de los Ángeles caídos era lo mismo, estos seres distintos a los demonios, tenían el poder de luz y por esta razón se creían los seres perfectos, claro que no todos apoyaban este ideal que el líder llamado Kokabiel quería imponer en sus seguidores , en especial Azazel que él le interesaba mas la investigación científica acerca de los misterios del mundo que una absurda guerra.

Muchas batallas hubieron debido a esto, la guerra a 3 bandos solo dejaba una cosa

Odio

Si odio entre los 3 bandos ya que, los unos mataban a los otros, aunque después de todo de eso se tratan las guerras de querer imponer tu ideal a las personas y hacerlo ver que es el correcto e indicado, matar y evitar que te maten un concepto claro que todos podemos entender

La última guerra había dado inicio la que decidiría quien iba a gobernar sobre la tierra e impondría sus ideales sobre los demás

Algo que nadie se esperaba sucedió en esa guerra dos poderosos y orgullosos dragones invadieron el campo de batalla donde se daba la pelea de los tres bandos, este suceso fue algo que nadie se esperaba ya que ambos dragones arrasaban el campo de batalla y a los soldados que se encontraban luchando, fijaron como objetivo a los dragones

-Como seres tan débiles osan interponerse en un pelea de dragones- Decía un dragón Rojo con tono molesto

-Opino igual que Draig, nosotros somos los dragones celestiales Draig Y Albion seres que se encuentran por encima de ustedes ¡NO INTERFIERAN!-

Y con ese rugido ambos dragones desataran su ira sobre los soldados con poderosas llamaradas de fuego las cuales acabaron con más de la mitad de los soldados

Los Lideres delos 3 bandos al observar esto no pudieron evitar calmar su pelea y formar una tregua temporal para poder detener a los tres dragones.

Al final la alianza entre los tres bandos surgió efecto ya que pudieron detener y matar a los dos dragones, destruyendo sus cuerpos, mas sus almas Elohim las tomo en un instante y las sellos en dos esferas de luz una blanca y una roja, algo extraño de esto es que a la esfera roja Elohim pareció susurrarle unas palabras, después de esto ambas esferas ascendieron a los cielos

-BUARGH! Al parecer estoy muy débil ya-Decía Elohim mientras vomitaba sangre y le quedaba un poco en los labios

-Padre que te sucede? – pregunto un hombre rubio con tono preocupado

\- Al parecer mi hora a llegado Michael. Hijos, ustedes deberán cuidar a la tierra por mí- Dijo Elohim formando una pequeña sonrisa

-Padre que estás diciendo?- Dijo Michael con tono preocupado tratando de acercarse a su padre

Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo una barrera fue puesta en medio de él y su padre hecha de oscuridad la barrera era fuerte ya que no pudo destruirlo a pesar de imbuir luz en su mano, la oscuridad la absorbía

-LUCIFER! DEJAME ENTRAR-Decía Michael con un tono molesto

Lo que había sucedido es que antes de que Michael pudiera entrar, Lucifer junto con sus 4 reyes más fuertes, Leviatán, Belcebú y Asmodeus crearon una barrera encerrando a Elohim y evitar que cualquier otra persona pudiera entrar, la oscuridad desapareció, pero la barrera se mantenía y se podía observar lo que pasaba adentro y de igual forma escuchar

-Viejo al parecer tu fin ha llegado- Decía un peli plata Lucifer con una sonrisa de medio lado

\- Al fin demostraremos que los demonios son los más fuertes JAJA- decía un cabello marrón que al parecer era Asmodeus

\- Hijos míos al parecer me tienen jeje- Decía Elohim sacando sus 14 alas blancas y rodeándose de energía sacra-

-JOJO al parecer el viejo aún tiene ganas de jugar- Decía un pelinegro que era Leviatán

\- Hagamos que se divierta e muchachos- Decía un peli azul que era Belcebú

Y en un instante los 5 comenzaron a atacar al que una vez fue su creador sin piedad, energía demoniaca a grandes cantidades se podían observar tras la barrera y una luz dorada en medio de esa oscuridad

En el exterior los arcángeles trataban de destruir la barrera pero notaron que era en vano por más ataques que lanzaban la barrera no cedía

-MALDICION, de que está hecha esta barrera- Decía un arcángel mientras lanzaba un potente rayo de fuego de sus manos

-Uriel basta no podrás destruir esa barrera, es una barrera prohibida que el bastardo de lucifer hizo a costa de su vida, la barrera caerá únicamente si el muere o decide disiparla- Decía un peli negro con detalles dorados en sus cabellos

-Pero Azazel porque Lucifer Haría algo así?- Preguntaba un hombre fornido

\- No lo entiendes Baraquiel, Lucifer y los otros 3 está tratando de matar al viejo de una manera muy cobarde, saben que él está débil por eso lo enfrentar y a este paso el viejo morirá- Decía Azazel con un poco de molestia en su voz

-PADRE, PADRE, PADRE- Decía una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos

\- Ya basta Gabriel, eso no ayudara en nada, si padre decidió pelear fue por algo, después de todo él podría salir de ahí si lo quisiera, pero aun así es una forma cobarde de pelear- Decía una hermosa mujer de cabellos color morado

\- Pero Penemue como puedes estar tan tranquila? Yo no puedo estar como tu…Penemue…- Gabriel noto que Penemue la tomaba de la mano mientras la apretaba fuerte y se podían notar leves lagrimas formándose en sus ojos

La pelea en el interior de la barrera continuaba aunque se podía notar claramente quienes llevaban la ventaja, los 4 reyes demonios estaba abrumando a Elohim quien solo podía crear barreras creada con energía sacra para poder resistir los ataques que no cesaban

-Vaya que tiene aguante pero no por mucho-

Lucifer comenzó a cargar oscuridad en su mano, Elohim noto esto y cargo una cantidad considerable de poder sacro y lo lanzo en contra de Lucifer quien solo sonrió y extendió su mano

 _ **Kuro uzo**_

Y con su palma pudo absorber el poder sacro sin problemas, esto dejo en shock a Elohim, quien siguió lanzando ataques de luz a Lucifer quien solo seguía absorbiendo los ataques sin dificultad

-JAJAJJA es inútil Elohim tu no podrás dañarme con tu luz he dominado la oscuridad absoluta, la cual come la luz y cualquier otra habilidad que sea lanzada hacia mí, por esa razón ni el fuego de Uriel ni el rayo de Baraquiel tendrían efecto en mi JAJA, tu reinado ha acabado ELOHIM JAJAJA y ahora-

Lucifer puso sus manos en el suelo

 _ **Black Hole**_

Y todo el suelo se comenzó a convertir en un agujero negro el cual comenzaba a tragar todo a su alrededor llegando a los pies de Elohim, el cual comenzó a ser absorbido por el agujero, Elohim trataba de librarse lanzando lanzas de luz, pero eran absorbidas por la oscuridad

-JAJAJ tu reinado y tu era ha llegado a su fin Elohim JAJA- Decía Lucifer mientras se acercaba y volvía a llenar sus manos de oscuridad y las empuñaba, estaba dispuesto a acabar con Elohim ahí mismo

Pero antes de que lo pudiera atacar, Elohim invoco un arma similar a una Naginata enorme, que se llama bisento, comenzó a girar el Bisento y lanzo un corto descendente hacia Lucifer que lo hirió en el hombro

-AHH serás cabrán viejo me heriste- decía lucifer mientras se sostenía el hombro y comenzaba a sangrar mujo

Rápidamente Elohim se acercó a Lucifer y lo tomo de la cabeza y lo estrello contra el piso el cual rápidamente imbuyo poder sacro en su mano y lo descargo sobre Lucifer el cual voló unos pocos metros de donde estaba Elohim

-Espera viejo no matarías a tu propio hijo verdad?- Pregunto Lucifer con un tono de voz asustado, pero noto como Elohim se acercaba con una mirada seria y llena de enojo hacia el

-Eres un monstruo alejateeeee-

¡PAM!

Fue el sonido de una especie de pistola que saco Lucifer y disparo hacia Elohim, el cual detuvo su avance ya que al parecer la bala lo había lastimado enserio, la bala fue directo hacia una herida que tenía en el pecho producto de la batalla contra una bestia y la pelea contra los dragones celestiales

-Esa bala estaba hecha de energía sacra, atraves de mi estudio y un poco de información robadas a Azazel pudimos crear algo así jajaja, chicos atáquenlo sin piedad- Dijo lucifer

Y el resto de los tres reyes demonios comenzaron a cargar hacia Elohim balas de luz sin piedad que atravesaban todo su cuerpo

PAM! PAM! PAM! PAM!

Elohim no pudo hacer nada y solo cerro los ojos recordando una charla que había tenido hace tiempo con un viejo y buen amigo por lo que una sonrisa se formó en sus labios

Los balazos cesaron y los reyes demonios solo pudieron observar como Elohim se mantenía de pie con su Bisento

Ya no se movía

Ya no hablaba

-Ya murió?- pregunto Lucifer desde el piso

-¡No eres tú!-

-¿Qué? Aun sigues con vida?- Pregunto Lucifer con un tono asustado

-El hombre que, **el** , estaba esperando puedo asegurar que no eres tu Lucifer

Ante esto Lucifer levanto una ceja ya que al parecer sabía a qué se refería Elohim

-Así como hay personas que heredaran su voluntad en el futuro, Existirá alguien que heredara mi voluntad y la de el

Todos en el exterior habían visto lo ocurrido, algunos lloraban otros solo ponían atención a lo que Elohim decía y no solo los que participan en esa guerra si no que al parecer todas las facciones miraban y oían lo que Elohim decía

-Aunque hayas acabado conmigo o con su línea sanguínea, jamás extinguirás la llama de su voluntad. ¡Así es como las eras cambian! Y un día en el futuro tras tantos años de guerras, historias y sufrimiento, aparecerá alguien que decidirá pelear por este mundo y le traerá la auténtica paz.

-Dioses Malignos y seres que quieren destruir el mundo, ustedes temerán al ver la gran guerra que envolverá al mundo entero. A mí no me interesa pero... cuando alguien encuentre ese lugar el mundo entero se sorprenderá... Y estoy seguro que él lo encontrara, solo es cuestión de tiempo jajaja...-

-Pero ahora ha llegado el tiempo de dar el primer paso para que eso ocurra Hijos míos, encuentren la paz sé que podrán hacerlo no peleen más por ahora ya que esto solo traerá más muertes, lleguen a un acuerdo - Decía Elohim con una sonrisa dirigida a las personas que estaba alrededor de la barrera.

\- Y ahora Lucifer llego la hora de irnos-

Dicho esto el cuerpo de Elohim comenzó a brillar intensamente mientras que sutilmente, comenzaba a recitar unas palabras y símbolos comenzaban a envolver sus brazos

-Magia Erebea, Serás cabroooonnnn- Decía Lucifer mientras que los símbolos comenzaban a rodear todo el cuerpo de él y su 3 hermanos

Por más que trataron no pudieron librarse de ese sello y solo decían una cantidad de insultos dirigidos a Elohim no aptos para menores

 _ **Light Art: ¡Absolute Destruction!**_

Y con estas palabras un potente pilar de luz se elevó sobre la barrera destruyéndola y tomando dirección hacia el infinito cielo, dejando nada a su paso, la luz fue tan segadora que los espectadores se tuvieron que cubrir los ojos y al abrirlos notaron como en el cielo se formaba una cruz de luz con ligeros detalles negros

Todos lo entendieron Elohim se había sacrificado y se llevó consigo a los 4 reyes demonios que fueron los que iniciaron la guerra

Todos entendieron el mensaje…

 **LA TERCERA GUERRA DE LAS TRES FACCIONES HABÍA ACABADO**

* * *

-Y esa es la historia que pocos conocen Issei- decía un hombre con cabellera blanca hasta sus hombros y lentes, dentro de lo que parecía ser una cabaña

-Vaya maestro, eso si no me lo esperaba, pensar que algo así paso y los humanos no se enteraron- Respondía un chico castaño con ojos miel claro, que no aparentaba más de 17 años y un cuerpo algo desarrollado mientras comía un buen pedazo de carne

\- Si después de eso ninguno de los tres bandos quiso iniciar nada de nuevo, después de todo eso el dejo dolidos y con muchas bajas a ambos lados

\- Me pregunto qué mensaje quiso dar Elohim tras esas palabras llenas de misterios, tu qué crees Draig?-

-{No lo sé compañero mis recuerdos de la tercera guerra no son muy claros solo recuerdo el haber sido sellado acá, pero al oír esa historia me hace pensar en muchas cosas}- Decía una voz algo gruesa desde el brazo izquierdo del castaño que lleva por nombre Issei

-El Dios bíblico simplemente es alguien genial, lleno de misterios, yo les descubriré ya lo verán jajá, después de todo alguien tiene que hacerlo, Me ayudaras Draig?- pregunto Issei con un tono entusiasmado

-{Claro compañero estaré contigo para siempre o hasta que mueras}- Respondió el dragón de manera tranquila

-Ya supongo que no debí decirte nada fiuu, pero bueno Issei termina tu plato ya que mañana volvemos a tu hogar, para dar inicio a tu nueva vida, no quieres volver a tu tierra?- Pregunto el hombre

-Claro que si maestro Rayleigh...

El mencionado se acercó a la ventana de la cabaña y miro el cielo estrellado y dirigió su mirada hacia el norte, dando una mirada nostálgica

-Koch mi hogar, muy pronto estaré ahí de nuevo -

-KUOH AQUÍ VAMOS

Sin saberlo Hyodou Issei comenzara una aventura que pondrá de cabeza al mundo y comenzara a escribir su leyenda como el "SEKIRYUUTEI DESTRUCTOR"….

* * *

 ** _Hola a todos sé que muchos pensaban que quizás estaba muerto y no era eso las prácticas en el hospital sumados a mi tesis no me dejaban ni un segundo de paz, ahora de vacaciones me puse a leer mi historia original y me di cuenta de muchas cosas erróneas que estaba haciendo entre ellas una historia muy quemada y utilizada en el fandom y probablemente daría power ups sin sentido alguno y la trama se quedaría vacía y es algo que no quería hacer, por eso razón elimine mi primer historia y me planteé esta_**

 ** _Esta historia será un poco distinta a la primera ya que iniciare desde el primer volumen de High School DxD claro con mi toque especial y el argumento que quiero darle a la historia, obviamente incluiré arcos originales para que la historia tenga su trama propia pero sin alejarse tanto del canon de HSDXD, así que espero y me apoyen con esta nueva propuesta_**

 ** _Esta historia tendrá harem ya que ¿Qué es HSDXD sin Harem? Pero obviamente todo bien argumentado así que no se preocupen ya que no meteré a 30 chicas solo porque si_**

 ** _Otra cosa que pido es paciencia por si me retraso en actualizar ya que el asunto de mi tesis me tiene ocupado, tratare de actualiza veces por mes es decir una publicación por semana si no puedo serán 2 veces al mes para darles un buen capitulo y de calidad_**

 ** _Esta historia fue gracias a las historias de dos grandes escritores de este fandom IzanagiOmega con su historia "Sekiryuutei Supremo" y ReyEvolution con su historia "High School DxD Re: Life" ya que al leer ambas historias me inspiro a escribir esta nueva historia, por cierto si no las han leído les sugiero que lo hagan y se encontraran con dos trabajos geniales._**

 ** _Pero bueno sin más que decirles me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo._**

 ** _Cualquier duda ya saben dejar su review nos leemos luego._**


End file.
